The 'Perfect' Break
by eclipsed flower
Summary: Tsuna just wants to take break in his boss duties and when he hears about the 10 year reunion at Nami-chu, he jumps at the invitation. Sick of all the attention he gets, he tries to stay incognito, but the rest of his Guardians don't seem to have gotten the note. [slight 6927]


**A/N:** Fair warning - I wrote this two years ago, and is so bad. I was (cough am) a sucker for tyl class-reunion fics and I wanted to try my hand at one. This fic is pretty ridiculous, but it made me giggle when I wrote it. Enjoy, I suppose c; /no but seriously, this is really bad.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Tis sad. Tis tragedy. Tis cry.

**The 'Perfect' Break**

Tsuna shifted in his baggy clothes a little uncomfortably, the hoodie hat overheating him a little. It had been so long since he could wear casual clothes-jeans, hoodies and sweaters. Reborn had taken it to himself to 'confiscate' all of his casual clothes and replacing them with suits. It had gotten to the point where Tsuna was more comfortable in suits than normal clothing. _"A mafia boss must always look their best"_ Reborn's smooth, sultry, _annoying _voiceinfiltrated his mind and he cursed him bitterly for instilling such a thing in him. He wasn't _meant_ to be a mafia boss.

It had taken him a while to negotiate with Reborn (more like stutter out-he had been held at gun-point…Leon-point…?) to gain ownership over some of his casual clothes and it had taken a little threatening-also stuttered out-of Reborn's queer (creepy) cosplay collection. Tsuna was surprised Reborn still kept his extensive array of costumes, seeing as they fit his Arcobaleno form and he most certainly was _not_ a baby anymore-Tsuna had taken care of that. He wondered idly if Reborn still cosplayed but quickly rid his mind of such a though-it wasn't good for him.

Tsuna glanced around the class. He had already taken in the surroundings with a cursory glance at the start, out of habit-he had already gotten too used to being surprise-attacked at meetings with other bosses. He usually had at least one of his Guardians with him, but today, he had arrived alone. His Guardians were all delayed in some sort of way or just outright objected to coming to such an…event.

Tsuna's eyes roamed from the contents of the classroom-it was rather dull, nothing too new jumped out at him, but he noticed with interest that they had introduced an Interactive Smart Whiteboard (it was in the process of turning on) and it replaced the original blackboard-to the people occupying it.

Nezu-sensei (he was surprised that he still worked at Nami-chu) had aged considerably over ten years, but it was to be expected, he was nearing his sixties at least. Tsuna felt a tiny (guilty) satisfaction over this; after all, this man had singled out and tormented him and his friends during his middle school years. He found it amusing that Nezu-sensei still had an uncanny resemblance to a rat.

Tsuna found it hard to remember most of his classmates-either they had changed considerably or he never really knew them in the first place, it was most likely the latter. Back in middle-school, he had found it hard to make friends and had sailed through his school-years with only Gokudera, Yamamoto and Enma as his close circle of friends. Occasionally Hana, Ryohei, Kyouko-chan, Haru, Chrome and even Hibari (he usually came spoiling for a fight-something that Tsuna always tried to decline…_tried to_) joined them. Mukuro didn't count-he stayed in Kokuyo and never transferred to Namimori. Thinking back, Tsuna realized that all of his friends had ended up involved in his family one way or another.

His eyes searched for Mochida for a moment and was relieved to find that he was placed far, far away from him. He didn't want to deal with the over-cocky man who had eventually ended up in his Famiglia in a strange twisted way. He deduced that Reborn had something to do with it…Reborn had something to do with _everything_ in his life. Including his love life. In fact he had a _lot_ to do with his love life and it was thanks to him that he and his lover had ever gotten together, but Tsuna would never willingly thank Reborn for helping them get together.

Tsuna lost interest in Mochida, who had attracted quite a crowd with his looks and charisma (?) was currently flirting with a number female ex-classmates that seemed to be quite enamored with him. Tsuna decided that it probably had to do with Mochida's overwhelming aura and his expensive looking suit...and maybe a little with his looks (apparently they had all wiped from their memories of the time where Mochida was…bald for a period of time…courtesy of Tsuna).

Moving on, he discovered that everyone had dressed formally, probably trying to impress everyone else and show how much they had grown and matured. Tsuna smiled wryly, they were doing the opposite of what he was doing but he still stood out in a way, although no one approached him-only glancing at him out of the corners of their eyes. He _was_ trying to send out an aura of normality and the others quickly lost interest in him, instead, maintaining small talk with each other.

It was a little sickening for Tsuna, but he noticed how fake each of their smiles were (although there were some that were genuine) and how everyone was trying to outsmart the other. The expressions on their faces and the way they held themselves subtly gave them away-Tsuna had been trained by Reborn and the basics of the features and behavior of people were hammered into him until he could read a little of their intentions and thoughts. It had saved his life a number of times where he had spotted would-be assassins and neutralized them before they could cause any harm to him and his family.

A loud voice sounded through the room, laughter following quickly afterwards. Tsuna, situated against the wall, who had been lost in thought, jolted and almost reached for his gloves-which were conveniently in his jeans' pockets-before realizing that the voice belonged to Naito Longchamp (whose family was in alliance with the Vongola). Naito himself had also gathered a crowd of followers but interestingly had no bodyguards with him. Tsuna took a brief look outside the window which was situated next to him and was unsurprised to sense a neutral, nearing aggressive intent spike of aura in one of the nearby buildings.

He took note of this in case of any emergencies, but he doubted there would-the fact of his coming to this ten year reunion was classified information and no one aside from his close family knew of this. Besides, even if they did find out about it, who would attack a place where he, the Vongola Boss (he had – unwillingly -gained a reputation when he had single handedly taken out a squad of assassins, it was all Reborn's fault _again_), two of his Guardians (both of whom had also gained fearsome reputations) _and_ with the heir of the Tomaso family were at.

After looking and not recognizing a lot of his ex-classmates (and bullies), he reconfirmed the fact that his friends still hadn't arrived yet and he was beginning to feel a little impatient. It was only a few minutes away from the official 'celebration' of the reunion and they still weren't here yet. Tsuna didn't want to attract much attention - which was a little unlikely, considering his friends' popularity in middle-school. Just being in the room attracted enough interest and but if they arrived late, no doubt that they would get even more _unwanted_ attention.

"A-hem," there was a cough up front and Tsuna looked up. Nezu-sensei was trying to attract attention but not everyone had noticed, engrossed in their conversations.

"**A-hem**," the cough was more noticeable this time and got his ex-students to look up.

Satisfied, Nezu-sensei began in a nasally tone, "I am happy to see that my students are getting along, but it is time that you go to your seats! I wanted to instill a feeling of familiarity, so you'll be sitting in your original seating plans today."

There were a few murmurs as people started to move around but all paused and stood around awkwardly. Tsuna was one of them, having stood from the wall, but forgetting where his seat had been.

After a few awkward chuckles, someone raised her hand, reenacting middle-school days.

Naomi? It was Na-something, Tsuna knew but couldn't remember. She had short-cropped brown hair and was one of the few wearing casual clothes.

"Sensei, we've forgotten where our seats are!"

This resulted in a few laughs and Nezu-sensei replied, "Well, it's a surprise that you don't and I do, and I'm more than twice your age! I was ready for this!" He then picked up a few laminated sheets of paper which had seating plans on it.

"Sensei, that's cheating!" someone said teasingly, but people moved towards Nezu-sensei and looked for their seats anyway, Tsuna one of them.

Tsuna found his seat, which was sandwiched between Yamamoto's and Gokudera's and sat down. They most definitely were late now. He pouted a little, the small action unseen under his hood.

After everyone was seated, Nezu-sensei began speaking again, "Since it seems we're reenacting our middle-school days, I decided to start with a roll-call before our main event!"

Tsuna didn't pay attention, looking out the window lost in thought and wonder when his friends were coming.

Nezu-sensei had started the roll-call and went through a few names and receiving replies before he reached, "Gokudera Hayato?"

At this, whispers started out, mainly of the female population.

"Where is Hayato-sama?"

*giggles*

"He used to be so hot…"

*giggles*

"I know, yeah…"

*giggles*

"He was a delinquent, but was sooo smart"

"I wonder what he works as now…"

*giggles*

Tsuna groaned inwardly and face palmed.

Nezu-sensei continued down the role, receiving no reply from "Kurokawa Hana?" and the whispers began once again when he reached, "Sasagawa Kyouko?"

"Oooh, I remember her!"

"Oh, that really pretty girl, right?"

"She was always so nice!"

"I bet she works as a model now!"

He then got past a few names before reaching, "Sawada Tsunayoshi?" There was a faint sound of distaste in his nasally tone but Tsuna ignored it. He replied with a curt, "Here," and was happy to note that nothing really happened-they seemed to have forgotten about him-even though his hoodie-covered head drew a little attention. He was amused to notice that Naito sent a smile his way and Mochida stiffened when he heard his name.

Nezu-sensei continued again, but not before sending him a withering glare. It appeared that he still remembered his 'no-good student'. The whispers started _again_ when he reached, "Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"Yamamoto's not here either?"

"Aww…"

"And he was hot too…"

*giggles*

"He was on the baseball team, right?"

"Yeah, and he was really good too,"

"I heard that he went professional for a while, but quit,"

At that, Tsuna felt a little stab in his heart. The reason he quit was because of Tsuna and the Vongola Family even though Tsuna had protested against it, Yamamoto had refused and said he _wanted_ to quit. He still felt guilty over it.

The roll was finally finished and Tsuna started to wonder if they were going to come at all. That would probably solve a lot of his problems in not wanting attention, but before the hope could fully evolve, the pounding of feet could be heard outside the door, accompanied by heels and shouts of "EXTREME!"

Tsuna was accustomed to the sound and wasn't as shocked as some of his other classmates, but he sweat-dropped when he heard the conversation outside the door.

"_Let me open the door for you to the extreme!"_

"_We don't need you to do that, idiot!" An annoyed voice could be heard snapping back._

"_But I have to be an extreme-man to the EXTREME!"_

"_It's alright, Nii-san…" a soft voice could be heard, filtering through the door, reassuring the other._

Then the door was slammed open and an extremely tall man in a suit with a yellow dress-shirt strode in, holding the hands of a mature looking woman and pretty orange-haired woman strode and walked in, respectively.

Tsuna had expected this and winced a little. They were already drawing attention to themselves. Ryohei would obviously accompany his wife and little sister. He was an over-protective older brother, after all.

Murmurs started around the class going along the lines of "Hey, wasn't that the Captain of the boxing club?", "Is that Hana? Wow, she looks mature" (and she did, sporting a neat bob and dressed smartly in a satin skirt-suit, she looked very regal) and "OMG! Isn't that Kyouko-chan? Wow, she's so pretty…" (she was pretty in her pink cotton skirt and cream coloured vest) there were some envious looks.

Kyouko was the first to speak after closing the door behind them with a soft click.

"I'm sorry for being late, sensei, but we ran into a little traffic problem. I hope you don't mind nii-san being here with us…"

"Oh, that's fine," Tsuna noticed Nezu-sensei look at Hana and Kyouko with approval and a little suspicion at Ryohei but let it pass. "Please head to your old seats and, er, Sasagawa-san, you could sit in one of the seats at the back?" the order came out as a bit of a question but they headed to their designated seats nonetheless, Ryohei a little reluctant to leave his wife.

When they passed him, Ryohei gave him a grin and "Sorry we're late to the extreme!" and Kyouko smiled at him with a soft "Tsu-kun..." while Hana just acknowledged him with a nod. He lifted his head a little and smiled at them. They seemed curious in the way which he was dressed but didn't ask questions.

The exchange, however, resulted in more whispers and Tsuna grimaced at the new attention and suspicious glances he got.

"Who's he…?"

Once they were seated, Kyouko and Hana were swamped with friends asking them questions and more than a few curious about Tsuna. They, however, just smiled and answered the questions vaguely, waving them away.

Once everyone quieted down again, Nezu-sensei opened his mouth to speak, but more pounding outside the door interrupted him.

Nezu-sensei twitched.

"_It's your entire fault that we're late, sword-freak!"_

"_Maa, maa, don't worry!"_

"_Of course I'm worrying! I'm disappointing Juudaime in being late!"_

"_Maa-"_

"_Don't 'Maa, maa" me, idiot! Don't forget it was your fault!"_

"_But you were the one who didn't want to take the bikes…"_

"_That's because they attract too much attention and we don't have the licenses to use them in Japan!"_

At this point, the voices had reached the doorway and Tsuna let out a small whimper. They were already attracting attention and they hadn't even entered the classroom yet!

The door slammed open again-it was a wonder that it didn't break after its harsh treatments and Tsuna started feeling pity for it-wait. He was feeling pity for inanimate objects? That was a bad sign…it was just probably the nerves of being a mafia don…

Tsuna felt like sinking into the ground for all of the attention his Guardians received. The whispers had started all over again.

Yamamoto, in his blue dress shirt and custom made suit seemed oblivious to all of the attention they got while Gokudera in his red dress shirt and suit seemed mildly irritated.

Tsuna sweat-dropped at the way they sent their auras out-they weren't trying to stay inconspicuous at all! With this, he started to send out a murderous aura and the people around him shivered, clueless.

One of the reasons Tsuna hated attention so much was because he and his Guardians got so much of it. In the beginning, he had been slightly envious of his Guardians' looks but the moment he hit puberty, he realized why they despised it so much. Except for Mukuro and Hibari. Mukuro bathed in attention while Hibari's reputation stopped anything obvious but even Tsuna had heard the rumours of the secretive 'Hibari Kyouya Fanclub: He'll bite you to death!'

Tsuna understood why Yamamoto, with his rugged handsome looks, tanned complexion and muscular physique partnered along with his easy-going attitude garnered so much interest. He also understood why Gokudera, with his sharp emerald eyes and short cropped silver hair was so attractive and his 'bad boy' attitude just gave rise to his status. That didn't mean Tsuna had to like it.

The whispers just got worse when Yamamoto playfully slung his arms on Gokudera's shoulders (who looked annoyed again) and cheerfully introduced themselves, "Yo! Sorry bout the late arrival but Gokudera wouldn't take the bikes!"

"I told you, sword idiot, we don't have the license in Japan!"

Nezu-sensei recognized them and Tsuna could see the light distaste in his eyes again when he spoke to them.

"Well, just go to your seats, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato…" Tsuna bristled in the way he said his friends' names and the obvious dislike he felt, but couldn't do anything about it except glare at Nezu-sensei under his hood.

Gokudera's eyes were traveling over the classroom, no doubt searching for Tsuna and when they finally rested on him, he tried to sink into his chair. He knew when Gokudera found him because his eyes immediately lit up and started to stride towards him, dragging a willing Yamamoto with him. His arm was still around Gokudera's shoulders and it seemed like an awkward position to be in.

"Juudaime! I'm sorry we were late! I hope you didn't find yourself inconvenienced by this!" Gokudera stood in front of his desk and bowed, bringing Yamamoto down with him.

Oh, god, the _whispers_.

"Who's he?"

"Why are Gokudera and Yamamoto speaking to him?"

Yamamoto only served to heighten the whispers when he greeted Tsuna cheerfully after untangling himself from Gokudera, "Hey, Tsuna! Sorry! You don't mind, right?" He then waved at Ryohei in the back, grinning,

"Yo!"

"We were late to the extreme but you were later!"

"Its fine, Yamamoto," Tsuna said placatingly. "And, Gokudera, please stop doing that, people are staring, it's fine," he said, exasperated.

The _whispers_.

"Tsuna?"

"Who's that?"

"Why's he wearing a hood?"

Tsuna twitched.

Finally a voice piped through, clearing the confusion.

"Dame-Tsuna, don't you guys remember?" Tsuna recognized the voice as Mochida. He was beginning to regret his decision in coming to the reunion but he had seen it as a chance to get some rest. It was more of a nuisance than he'd thought it would be.

"Ohh, Dame-Tsuna! Wasn't he that useless guy?"

"Yeah, he was getting bullied all the time!"

"Hahaha, he's probably a failure in life now!"

"Dude, look at how he's dressed!"

Tsuna grit his teeth in annoyance and twitched again, but didn't react. Unfortunately, Gokudera and Yamamoto had other ideas.

"Shut up," a menacing aura filled the room and many people flinched. Over the years, Gokudera had matured, or, learned to not whip out his dynamites every time he got angry. Instead, he had learned to use his glares to the fullest extent.

"Maa, maa, don't be like that. They just don't know how awesome Tsuna is!" Yamamoto was smiling but somehow the other people in the classroom felt that it was as fearsome as Gokudera's glare.

"Yeah, Sawada is extreme!" Ryohei added his own two cents.

Tsuna just groaned. Oh, the _attention_. He was starting to feel irritated.

"Then why won't he remove his hood even when he's indoors? He must have something to hide, right? Don't you agree, Mochida?" someone challenged, looking to Mochida for agreement.

Mochida looked uncomfortable, unwilling to say anything about his boss, "Y-yeah…"

"See? He should take off his hood! Isn't it suspicious, sensei?"

Nezu-sensei looked suspiciously happy and sneered, "Yes, isn't it polite to remove your hat indoors?"

Tsuna was feeling really annoyed, why did he have to get so much attention?

Gokudera looked ready to shout out curses or threaten his classmates so Tsuna put a hand out to steady him.

"Its fine, Gokudera" he reassured him. "It is only normal to think that."

"But-"

"Gokudera…" there was a hint of warning in his tone of voice.

"Fine…" Gokudera looked sullen; hating that someone had insulted his precious boss.

Tsuna had already given up on staying unnoticed at the reunion; all of the attention seemed to be focused on him, after all. So he decided to throw caution to the wind.

"It's my fault for being an idiot and thinking that I could stay unnoticed, after all…"

Tsuna then moved his hands up and freed his gravity-defying hair from the confines of the overly warm hoodie hat. He sighed in relief when he felt the air around him and a little refreshed. He felt his irritation fading away…only to become angry again when exclamations and whispers could be heard throughout the room.

Tsuna knew he wasn't bad looking, but weren't their reactions a little over the top?

"Omigosh! Is that really Dame-Tsuna?"

*giggles*

"What the?"

"He's so hot…"

*nosebleeds*

Tsuna wasn't allowed much time to ponder over their reactions before an ominous laugh cut through the whispers. _"Kufufufu…"_

Dark laughter filled the room and Tsuna shot up in his seat alarmed.

No.

_No._

_He _couldn't be here.

"The only person who is allowed to have perverted fantasies about Tsunayoshi-kun is me. Because he is _mine. _Kufufufu…"

Mist filled the room and there were cries of alarm.

"What's happening?!"

"Where's the mist coming from?"

At this point, Tsuna didn't care anymore.

_Who cared if his Guardians were attracting so much attention?_

_Who cared if this was his break in, god knows, more than half a year?_

_Who cared if he had a stalker for a lover?_

Actually, the more Tsuna thought about it, the more pissed he got.

It was _his_ break and it was being destroyed to bits by his Guardians.

It didn't help that Mukuro had appeared behind him and was embracing him possessively and glaring at everyone else. And that Gokudera had finally snapped and whipped out dynamite, threatening the 'pineapple bastard'. And that squeals had gone up around the room the moment Mukuro had hugged him. _Possessively._

_Snap._

Only Yamamoto seemed to notice.

"Snap…?"

Tsuna stood up from his seat. A menacing aura filled the room.

Noticing his boss standing up, Gokudera stopped in mid-death threat to Mukuro and looked at him concerned. "Juudaime?"

Tsuna ignored him and unwound Mukuro's arms around him and when he tried to hug him again, Tsuna gave him the _look._

Mukuro instantly backed away, looking a little shaky,

"Juudaime, are you all right?"

"Kufufufu…does he look alright to you?"

Gokudera glared at Mukuro before grabbing Tsuna by the shoulders and shook him.

"Juudaime! Are you all right?! Do you need anybody for me to beat up?"

Tsuna shook like a rag doll.

"Am I all right…? Am I all right? Am I all right?!" Tsuna's voice gradually rose higher and higher.

Gokudera looked taken aback.

Tsuna started to laugh uncontrollably before abruptly.

"Am I all right, you say?"

By now, the room had quieted down and all the attention was on Tsuna.

"Of course I'm not all right!" Tsuna exploded.

"J-juudai-"

"Juudaime, Juudaime, Juudaime! Give me a break once in a while!"

Gokudera looked shocked.

"Maa, maa-"

"And you, Yamamoto! Aren't you supposed to be 'the soothing rain that washes everything away'…but you just end up making things worse and that means more work for me! Goddammit! What is it with you guys?! You have this thing for paperwork! Uggghhh!" Tsuna had started to grab at his hair.

Yamamoto looked taken aback and his smile was getting a little wobbly.

"Kufufufu…Sawada Tsunayoshi…your Guardians _are_ irritating, aren't they. That's why you should give your body up to-"

Tsuna's aura seemed to grow.

"Mukuro…" 

"Kufufufu…"

"You can go BLEEP and BLEEP yourself for all I care! After all you're the one who causes the most damage and paperwork especially when you're with Hibari! Can't you just _not_ provoke him every time you see him? And pfft-taking over my body? You already practically do, seeing as you molest me _every single time_ when I'm filling in the paperwork that _you_ cause!"

There was an awkward silence around the room.

"Wow, Tsuna, you've got it tough, don't you…ahahaha…" as always, Yamamoto was the first to break the silence.

As fast as Tsuna seemed to anger, he deflated and sighed.

"I'm sorry…work problems…too much paperwork..." the last part was a jab at his guardians.

Still frozen in shock, fear, and self-loathing in Gokudera's case, no one stopped Tsuna from standing up.

Tsuna put his face into his hands and groaned as he strode out of the door, all dignity stripped away.

Behind him, he could hear his ex-class exploding into whispers.

It had been supposed to be the 'perfect' break.

**A/N: **Tell me what you think?

/the ending is literally the worst jesus christ so many regrets ;w;


End file.
